the_pack_of_broken_silencefandomcom-20200214-history
Blank's story
As I opened my visionaries, I heard a voice, "Oh! Dad? Why are his eyes not blue like ours? Why are they white?" I stared everywhere, only seeing darkness, I was terrified. Then suddenly, I heard a response to the youthful noise, "He is a disgrace, Apollo, Tavia, Do not pay attention to him, he is weak. He is your brother, Blank." I slightly frowned as I stood up, showing my already masculine but diminutive body. I then heard a snarl, turning to it, I could sense a strong aura. I finally spoke up to my family, knowing the aura I was getting was my sister's, Tavia's. "Hey, I am Blank, your brother". Them knowing I had my father's nightmarish voice already, shivered. They all ignored me, but I had the courage to be their social sibling. I felt a tap on the shoulder, turning to it, I covered my eyes with my hair. "Hey, little one, I am your mother. You can just call me mom, but, don't worry about being ignored. I feel your pain". He slowly nodded, but bolted off quickly, surprisingly them all. I thought to myself I will teach them how strong I am, just because I can't see, does not mean I am a worthless being. Before I could even move, I felt agony in my gut, I have been tackled to the ground. "Stay down runt! If father thinks I am weak, then I all I have to do is defeat a weaker weakling!" I was confused, but focused. I lifting my knees into the pup's face, pushing it off. I responded negatively "Who the hell do you think you are?! What have I ever done to you?!" I was then negatively responded as well. "I am your brother, Apollo. Father said I am weak, but he said you are weaker. What is the point of having a weakling like you?" Despite my anger, I brushed it off by giving him the cold shoulder. Moons later, I had become a Delta, I heard that Apollo and Tavia had been trained. They were Assassins, although, I had not seen them since I was tackled. Despite my brother tackling me, I brushed it off and tried to earn respect. I wondered where they were, apparently they went out with my father, so I followed them, using my scent. I pushed past a bush, hearing them speak. "Son, you have been trained well. Just what I wanted, I just wish you weren't so useless as a youngster. I rolled my blank visionaries at that statement, when I heard dialogue from my brother's mouth "Father.. Your time is up." My orbitals widened, my brother struck at his scruff, slicing it apart. "Tavia.. We must leave, Blank'll find us eventually.." I watched in horror as they left. Padding to my father's corpse, a breeze left my eye socket, but then my father spoke "Blank.. I am sorry for what I said.. I don't hate you, I love you..." As he died, my mother gasped behind me. "B-b-blank!" As rage overcame my body, I bolted at her, with my claws and slayed her with a swipe at her throat. Padding off into the darkness, I promised something-I promised I would never kill anyone again. Category:Stories